JUST BELIEVE ME
by Marselina Liliana Ahn
Summary: apa yang akan kau lakukan jika mengtahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah kekasih sahabat mu sendiri ? A KrisHo fict


JUST BELIEVE ME

TITLE : JUST BELIEVE ME

AUTHOR : MARSELINA AHN / SEOA_YEON

GENRE : ROMANCE , DRAMA , FRIENDSHIP , OTHER

LENGTH : ONESHOOT

MAIN PAIR : KRISHO

OTHER CAST : YOU'LL FIND OUT , SLIGHT!KRISSOO , SLIGHT!CHANSU

DISCLAIMER : SEMUA CAST DISINI Lyn pinjem dari tuhan , keluarga ma manajemen mereka . tapi JUST BELIEVE ME© MARSELINA AHN

WARNING : CRACK COUPLE , TYPO YANG TIDAK BISA DIHINDARI , EYD YANG BERANTAKAN PAKE BANGET , BOYSLOVE , APAPUN ITU , TAPI MENURUT LYN INI SALAH SATU BACAAN TIDAK BERMUTU MILIK LYN

ISI FF NGGA SAMA KAYA JUDUL

OKEHHH

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING

AHH DON'T FORGET TO RCL

JUST BELIEVE ME

AUTHOR POV

Apa yang akan kau lakukan , jika mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah kekasih sahabatmu sendiri ?

Menghindar

Itulah yang sosok manis bernama Kim JoonMyeon lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa Kris wu atau Wu YiFan , namja tinggi berambut blonde dan tampan keturunan china Canada yang ia cintai berpacaran (menurutnya) dengan sahabat sekaligus tetangga nya , KyungSoo .

Awalnya , suho ( nama panggilan JoonMyeon ) mengira bahwa kris dan KyungSoo hanyalah berhubungan sebatas teman saja , mengingat kedekatan mereka berdua di sekolah atau tak jarang kris yang mengajak kyungsoo jalan jalan atau berkunjung bahkan sampai menginap di rumah kyungsoo .

tapi pemikiran itu pupus sudah dari fikiran suho saat suatu hari , Suho yang sengaja mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo untuk membagi beberapa kue yang telah dikirimkan oleh eomma nya pada suho memergoki kris dan kyungsoo yang entah sedang melakukan apa , yang pasti , kedua mata suho melihat kris tengah menindih tubuh mungil kyungsoo ( yang sama sepertinya) dengan keadaan keduanya yang berantakan di lantai dapur rumah kyungsoo , sejak saat itu , suho 'sedikit' menghindar dan menjauhi kyungsoo maupun kris , seperti saat ini , suho tengah mempercepat langkah nya menuju perpustakaan sekolah saat dirasanya kris sedang mengikutinya dari belakang .

" suho-ah , chakkaman " ujar Kris yang masih mencoba mengikuti suho

' tuhan , aku adalah hamba mu yang taat padamu dan selalu berbakti padamu , jadi tolong hambamu ini sekarang , tolong hamba agar tidak berpapasan dengan kris ' doa suho dalam hatinya sambil terus mempercepat langkah dan pergerakkan nya .

Grepp

Rupanya tuhan sedang tidak memihak pada suho , bahkan tuhan seakan berpihak pada kris , terbukti dengan berhasilnya kris menghentikan langkah suho dengan cara menggenggam atau lebih tepat nya mencengkeram tangan mulus nan putih milik suho .

" mau kemana ?" tanya kris dengan memakai nada dingin dan wajah stoic atau poker face nya

" a-aku mau ke perpustakaan " jawab gugup suho " tolong lepaskan tangan mu kris , aku harus segera pergi " ujar suho lagi tanpa mau memandang wajah tampan kris

" tatap aku suho-ah " pinta kris yang kesal karena suho terus menundukkan pandangannya , tapi suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai wakil dari kata 'tidak'

Sreett

Dengan terpaksa , kris mengangkat dagu suho agar bertemu pandang dengannya , namun suho merasa akan sangat menyakitkan jika melihat wajah kris saat ini , suho pun memilih menutup kedua matanya .

" ck , sudah kubilang tatap aku " perintah kris lagi , tapi suho tak kunjung membuka kedua matanya

" buka matamu dan tatap aku atau terus saja tutup matamu maka aku akan mencium bibir mu saat ini juga " ancam kris , and see ! suho membuka kedua matanya bahkan terkesan membelalakkan kedua matanya , mungkin akibat kaget atas ancaman kris .

" yaa ! apa maksudmu , haha ? berlaku lah sopan dan jangan seenaknya sendiri memerintah orang lain " marah suho yang menatap tajam pada kris sambil terus mencoba melepaskan cengkraman kris dengan cara menghempaskan tangan kekar berotot milik kris , namun usaha nya sia sia karena cengkeraman tangan kris semakin mengerat di tangan suho

" kenapa kau menghindariku ?" tanya kris masih dengan nada dingin nya

" apa mak-"

" . ?" kali ini kris mengucapkan pertanyaan nya dengan penuh penekanan .

" itu hanya per-"

" hanya perasaan ku ? itu yang akan kau ucapkan kan ? bahkan kau menghindariku dan kyungsoo dengan terang terangan di hadapan semua orang " protes kris karena suho terus terusan mengelak .

" YAA ! " marah suho " kenapa kau selalu menyela ucapanku ? lagi pula kenapa aku harus menjauhi mu dengan kyungsoo ? dan jikapun benar aku menjauhi mu , apa itu masalah besar untukmu ? bahkan aku bukan siapa siapa mu selain teman sekelas dan satu sekolahan , sudahlah , aku ma-"

" suho-ah "

" AP-ehh , chanyeol " ujar Suho yang tadinya kesal karena ucapan nya kembali terpotong namun kaget karena mengetahui siapa yang mengintrupsi nya .

" maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian , aku hanya ingin bilang , lebih baik kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian tidak disini , apa kalian tidak malu di tonton banyak orang ?" ujar chanyeol sembari menunjuk banyak orang yang menonton 'pembicaraan' antara kris dan suho

" aissh , sudahlah , aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan , chanyeol , ayoo ikut aku " uajr suho lalu menyeret ChanYeol untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan

" aku pergi dulu kris hyung " ujar ChanYeol lalu merangkul manis pundak Suho yang jauh lebih pendek darinya

" huufftt , sampai kapan kau akan terus menjauhiku myeonie " lirih Kris lalu pergi kearah kelas nya .

## KrisHo ##

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi , seluruh penghuni(?) SM ART HIGH SCHOOL mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumah masing masing ( yaiyalah , pulang ya kerumah masing masing , masa pulang ke rahmatullah , mati dong kita #plaakk , mian banyak omong ) tak terkecuali Suho , Suho tengah memasukkan buku buku nya yang tadi berserakkan di meja kedalam tas nya yang berwarna hitam .

" suho hyung " ujar sebuah suara dari seorang namja bertubuh seperti Suho dan bermata bulat , suho hanya melihat nya sekilas , lalu melanjutkan kembali acaranya sendiri .

" suho hyung , kita perlu bicara , bisakah kita pulang bersama ?" tanya kyungsoo masih melihat pergerakkan suho

" kumohon su-"

" suho-ah , ayo pulang , aku akan mengantarkanmu " ujar ChanYeol yang baru masuk ke kelas Suho dan menghentikan ucapan KyungSoo

" mian KyungSoo , aku akan pulang dengan Chanyeol " ujar Suho lirih lalu menghampiri chanyeol dan otomatis meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kelas itu sendirian

" kau salah paham hyung " ujar KyungSoo sebelum Suho dan Chanyeol benar benar pergi dari kelas itu

" jika itu benar atau pun salah , apa urusan ku , aku bahkan tidak ada hak untuk marah atas kejadian itu " jawab suho tapi tidak membalikkan badan nya , suho kembali melangkahkan kakinya bersama chanyeol keluar dari kelas itu , saat di luar kelas , Suho dan ChanYeol berpapasan dengan Kris yang sepertinya akan pergi kearah kelas suho , terlihat jelas tatapan membunuh dari mata kris ketika melihat ChanYeol merangkul mesra Suho .

" kris " ujar suho sedikit lirih namun bisa di dengar kris dan membuat langkah kris terhenti

" KyungSoo masih ada di kelas , mungkin dia sedang menunggu mu "

Jderr

Ucapan suho bagaikan petir di siang hari yang terik , Kris kira suho sudah tidak salah paham , tapi ternyata , suho masih belum percaya padanya . Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas atas jawabannya untuk ucapan suho .

## SuhoJaro ##

Sore yang hangat di musim gugur , tampak beberapa helai daun kering berjatuhan dari pohon yang ada di samping rumah KyungSoo yang otomatis juga di samping rumah Suho . KyungSoo tengah asik menikmati segelas the hangat sambil memandangi sekitarnya .

" aku merindukanmu hyung , aku merindukan suho hyung yang akan menemaniku minum teh sembari asik berbincang di sore hari " lirih KyungSoo yang merindukan kehadiran Suho yang biasanya menemaninya " andai kesalah pahaman itu tidak terjadi " lirih KyungSoo

" kyungSoo-ah " sapa sebuah suara bass yang KyungSoo tau itu milik siapa

" sini Kris Hyung " ujar KyungSoo menunjuk kursi di sampingnya

" sedang apa kau disini sendirian ?" tanya kris yang duduk di samping KyungSoo

" hanya sedang asik bersantai , biasanya , suho hyung akan menemaniku disini " lirih KyungSoo

" aku yakin ini akan segera berakhir , dan kita akan seperti dulu lagi " ujar Kris menarik KyungSoo kedalam pelukan nya

" eh ?!" ujar kaget kyungsoo

Brakk

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka berdua , lantas mereka berdua berbalik kearah belakang , dan betapa kagetnya mereka berdua ketika melihat sosok suho yang tengah menundukan pandangannya .

" m-mian mengganggu k-kalian , a-aku hanya i-ingin memberikan ini dari eomma , t-tapi ini sudah jatuh , b-biar aku mengambil yang baru dan nanti di antarkan o-oleh minseok hyung " ujar Suho debgan gugup nya sembari membereskan masakan eomma nya yang tadi tak sengaja ia jatuhkan ketika melihat kris dan kyungsoo berpelukan

" p-permisi" ujar suho lantas ingin pergi dari tempat itu

Srett

Belum sempat Suho melangkah dari tempat itu , tangan kris sudah menahan kepergian nya

" jangan pergi dulu " ujar kris

" m-mian , tapi a-aku harus pergi " lirih Suho berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris dari tangan nya " lepaskan kris-sshi " ujar suho penuh penekanan

" tidak , kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan kami " ujar Kris menarik suho

" apa yang perlu di jelaskan ?" tanya suho dengan nada bicara mulai meninggi

" ini semua salah , ini hanya salah paham " ujar kris mencoba menjelaskan pada suho

" tidak ! aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu " ujar suho sembari menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan

" sungguh , kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun , sungguh , orang yang kucintai i-"

" sudah , hiks hiks … , jangan bicara lagi huks …. " ujar Suho yang tangisan nya sudah pecah lantas berlari kearah rumah nya

" kita harus melakukan semua nya secara perlahan hyung , kita tidak bisa memaksa nya hyung " ujar KyungSoo mencoba menahan Kris yang akan mengejar suho

" kita hanya perlu sedikit bersabar , suho hyung belum bisa menerima semua nya " tambah KyungSoo mencoba menenangkan Kris

" aku akan mendapatkannya kembali KyungSoo-ya , aku akan mendapatkan nya " lirih Kris

## EXO ##

Suho berjalan dengan malas di sepanjang koridor sekolah nya , tidak memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya yang di lemparkan kepada Suho oleh teman teman nya , suho masih memikirkan apa yang kemarin terjadi .

' huft , aku tau kyungsoo lebih baik dari ku , tapi kenapa harus seperti ini ceritanya , kenapa harus kris yang bersama kyungsoo , huft , dasar tuan tidak peka , padahal dari dulu aku selalu menunjukkan rasa suka ku pada kris , tapi kenapa dia tidak sadar ? hahh , benar benar tuan tidak peka ' batin Suho

Duuakk

Ini sungguh memalukan , bagaimana bisa suho terjatuh dengan tidak ellite nya di lantai akibat dari perbuatan nya yang melamun sambil berjalan .

" aww , appo " lirih Suho mengusap jidat nya yang tadi _say hello _pada pintu kelas junior nya dan jangan lupakan pantat nya yang terduduk dengan mulus nya di lantai .

" ahh , JoonMyeon sunbae , mianhae , aku tidak tau kau sedang lewat , jadi aku membuka pintu dengan keras . mianhae , jeongal mianhae " ujar sang hoobae yang ber name tag Jeon JeongGuk .

" asshh " desis Suho sembari mengusap kasar wajah nya " gwaenchanayo , lebih baik kau bantu aku berdiri dari pada terus terusan membungkuk " jawab Suho

" ahh , nde " ujar namja manis bernama jeongGuk itu lalu menolong Suho

" lain kali buka pintu itu tidak usah kencang kencang , bisa bisa kejadian memalukan seperti tadi terulang kembali " nasehat Suho lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah nya yang sempat terhenti

Srett

Suho menghela nafas kasar ketika langkah nya kembali terhenti karena sebuket mawar merah tiba tiba ada di hadapan nya .

' oh ayolah , aku hanya ingin berjalan dengan lancar sampai ke kelas , lalu duduk dengan manis tanpa ada halangan ' rutuk suho dalam hati nya .

" for you " ujar orang yang menyodorkan sebuket bunga itu .

" chanyeol " ujar suho ketika mengetahui bahwa orang-yangtidakadakerjaan- yang memberi nya bunga adalah teman nya , Park ChanYeol .

" ada apa chanyeol ?" tanya suho lalu mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah itu dari tangan chanyeol .

" namjachingu daejullae ?" tanya Chan Yeol dengan fasih nya , sementara suho memasang wajah shock yang benar benar terlihat sangat amat terkejut atas permintaan teman nya itu , sementara itu para murid yang tadi nya asik dengan dunia nya masing masing mulai mengerubungi chanyeol dan suho dengan agenda acara baru mereka mari-lihat-chanyeol-menembak-suho dan apa-jawaban-suho , bahkan ada yang memiliki acara tersendir yaitu mari-bertaruh-apa-suho-akan-menerima-chanyeol .

" Chan-ehh " belum sempat Suho mengakhiri ucapan nya , sebuah tangan sudah menyeret suho untuk pergi dari tempat itu .

" kris " lirih suho saat mengetahui orang yang telah menyeretnya .

" kris lepaskan pegangan mu , kau tau , kau mencengkeram tangan ku terlalu kuat , ini sakit " rutuk suho sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan nya dari pegangan tangan kris .

" kris ! kubilang lepaskan " ujar suho sembari menyentakkan tangan nya dengan lebih kuat .

" APA ?" suho terlihat cukup shock ketika kris membentak nya , suho menundukkan pandangan nya , takut melihat kris yang membentak nya barusan .

" hhh , maaf , aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu "ujar kris sembari mengusap surai lembut milik suho .

" kenapa kau membawaku kesini ?" tanya suho

" aku tidak suka melihat kejadian tadi " jawab kris lalu mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon maple disusul suho .

" kenapa kau tidak suka melihat itu , hhh , padahal tadi aku akan menjawab pertanyaan dari chanyeol " ujar suho

" apa kau mencintai nya ?" tanya kris

" apa ?" tanya suho memandang wajah tampan kris yang di balut raut wajah kecewa

" apa kau mencintainya ?" ujar kris mengulang kembali pertanyaan mu

" memang nya apa urusan mu ? sampai kau harus tau urusan hatiku segala " cibir suho

Srett

Suho tampak membulatkan matanya walaupun tak sebulat mata kyungsoo ketika kris memegang dagu nya dan memaksa nya agar melihat wajah kris

" apa kau mencintainya ?" tanya kris sembari menatap lekat mata suho .

" a-ani " jawab suho tergagap karena efek dari gugup yang melandanya ketika kris menatap lekat padanya .

" apa kau mencintaiku ?'

" nd-ehh " suho menutup mulut nya ketika sadar apa yang di tanyakan oleh kris dan apa yang akan dia jawab

"apa itu artinya iya ?" tanya Kris

"yaa! Apa maksudmu huh ? kau sudah bersama kyungs-mmpph"

Oke , bagus kris , saat ini kau tengah membungkam bibir suho ketika suho akan menyinggung status mu dengan kyungsoo menggunakan bibir mu .

Tunggu sebentar !

Membungkam bibir suho dengan bibir nya ?

Ini sih namanya bukan membungkam bibir suho , tapi mencium bibir suho .

"YAH ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PABBO ? KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT MU , HUH ? KAU LUPA HUH , KALAU KAU SUDAH MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN DENGAN KYUNG-"

" hentiikan ucapan mu atau kau kembali kucium " ancam kris dengan wajah stoic nya , sementara suho sudah membungkam bibir nya dengan tangan nya sendiri .

" pintar " ujar kris ketika suho menuruti nya " aku akan meluruskan semuanya "

" kau mau meluruskan apa ?" tanya suho

" semuanya "

" semuanya ?"

" yaa , semuanya " ujar kris " apa kau menganggap ku memiliki hubungan dengan kyungsoo ?" tanya kris yang di angguki oleh suho " dan itu memang benar " oke kris , kau berhasil menghancurkan hati suho dengan ucapanmu barusan " tapi itu tak lebih dari pertemanan , kami hanya berteman " jelas kris

Suho memandang kearah kris dengan ekspresi tidak percaya " aku tidak percaya " ujar suho lalu memalingkan pandangan nya .

" percaya atau tidak , itu terserah kau , dan harus kau tahu , aku menyukaimu ahh ani , aku mencintaimu , dan yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku " kris hendak pergi dari taman itu , tapi langkah nya terhenti ketika suho menahan tangan nya .

" bisa kau ulangi apa yang barusan kau ucapkan ?" pinta suho

" aku mencintaimu dan tadi-"

Chuu

Oke , kali ini suho yang membungkam bibir kris

" nado, nado saranghaeyo " ujar suho setelah melepaskan ciuman nya pada kris

" jadi apa sekarang kita berpacaran ?" tanya kris yang di amini oleh suho

Grepp

" kau tau , aku menunggu moment ini dari dulu " ujar kris yang masih memeluk suho

In other side

" oke , jongdae , rencanamu berhasil seratus persen " ujar chanyeol pada sosok manis di hadapan nya yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan nya yaitu mari-mengintip-suho-dan-kris-di-taman

" ahh ,akhirnya tidak akan ada drama roman picisan lagi di kelas " ujar jongdae dengan senyuman manis nya

" kurasa masih ada , mungkin setelah ini aku yang akan mengejarmu " ujar chanyeol yang berhasil membuat wajah jongdae merona .

_THE END_


End file.
